Soul Siblings
by SketchyShade
Summary: What if Reize, Gran, Gazelle and Burn were the siblings of Midorikawa, Hiroto, Suzuno and Nagumo respectively? But they died at an early age? Their souls are now trapped in the latter's bodies, the same thing that happened to Shawn and Aiden! Rated T just to be safe
1. The sibling backstory

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: Thank you Flora! And by the way that is a great story idea!**

 **Flora: Really? Thank you Authoress-chan!**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners, Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

They were finally free of the alien mind, or so they thought.

It had been a few weeks since the whole alien thing and now they were all enjoying being normal kids, however Midorikawa was acting strange when they started practicing football.

"Midorikawa! Over here!"

"Heh, fools, I'll show you all how to really score a goal."

Midorikawa ran past all the midfielders and defenders, and was now standing in front of the goal.

"Astro Break!"

Everyone was shocked, ever since the incident Midorikawa was too scared to use Astro Break, why the sudden need for it?

The goalkeeper had no time to recover from the shock and Midorikawa scored a goal, but he wasn't jumping for joy like he usually did, his face was completely stoic.

"Honestly, humans are such pathetic beings, there's a saying you humans say that goes like this 'A chain is only as strong as its weakest link'."

Once again everyone was shocked, but the biggest difference was that Midorikawa's hair went up, just like his alien form.

Everyone was scared and worried, but no where near as worried as Hiroto, why was he acting this way? He turned around to face Burn only to see the long black lines on his friends face, his Alien style.

"Burn! Are you okay?"

"Heh, I do believe that humans are pathetic beings, nowhere near as strong as us."

"For once I agree with you, I don't understand why they even bother trying."

He looked at Gazelle and Burn, he grew so worried that he didn't realise the changes happening to his own body, his hair went up to its Alien form, he smirked and turned to face the remaining 'humans'.

"Why don't we all teach them a lesson they'll never forget?"

"Hiroto! What's gotten into you?!" shouted his sister, he looked at her with a scowl.

"Listen I don't know who this Hiroto person is but I'll let you know I'm not him."

Hitomiko looked at her brother in shock, it couldn't be, could it? Was the Alien meteorite affecting him again?

"Midorikawa snap out of it!"

"My name is Reize, not sure where Midorikawa came from"

"Suzuno?"

"My name is Gazelle."

"Nagumo?"

"It's Burn lady, geez they don't even sound similar."

The whole team was shocked, what caused them to change like this? They had no time to think as footballs collided with each player, bringing them to the ground, they may be strong as a team, but having to fight against almost all the captains was a whole different story.

"All four of you come off the pitch this instant!"

Hitomiko had a feeling she knew what was wrong, having some experience with this herself.

It took a while but after the captains were satisfied with the pain each human was giving them, by hitting them with footballs, they stepped off the pitch.

And that's when their lives changed, their hair went back to normal and lines disappeared as they all fainted.

The players, though injured, ran towards the former Aliea captains and held them close.

"Hiroto! Hiroto! Wake up!"

Yagami shook Hiroto, trying to get him to open his eyes but to no avail.

Saginuma held Midorikawa close, he viewed the boy as his younger brother, he was extremely protective of him, so he would obviously be worried the most.

"Midorikawa! Midorikawa!"

Nor Gazelle or Burn would open their eyes either.

 **~Time Skip~**

Hitomiko watched all of the children that were in bed, along with Saginuma and Yagami, they were deeply worried for all of them, especially Midorikawa, the most sensitive of them all, they weren't sure how well he would handle the situation.

"I just don't understand! Why did they go back in their Alien styles? And shouldn't have I been effected as well?"

"You don't have a brother Saginuma, or sister, but... This is just like the thing that happened with Fubuki."

Saginuma looked at her confused, Midorikawa and Reize weren't different people... Right?

"Reize was Midorikawa's older brother, Gazelle was Suzuno's older sister, Burn was Nagumo's older brother and Gran was Hirotos older brother too, they were all friends, but... Whilst in a restaurant, there was a fire, burning them all, Hiroto tried to help everyone, especially Midorikawa who was at a state of shock, he wouldn't talk, eat, drink or even sleep, he just sat there, like a statue, Hiroto made it his life mission to forever protect Midorikawa from anything and anyone, which is why he didn't like you being the older brother model, but Suzuno... though not as severe as Midorikawa he still felt lost, Nagumo was always there to lift him when he fell, they try to be friends, really they do, but Gazelle and Burn never really got along."

Saginuma and Yagami stared at Hitomiko in shock at the new information, did they all really hold so much pain?

"I guess now that we all aren't aliens anymore, the souls of the siblings have entered them, unable to move on."

The other two gulped when they heard that.

"Saginuma-senpai?"

"Midorikawa! How are you feeling?"

"I feel tired, and weak."

'That's not right...' thought Hitomiko.

'He shouldn't be feeling tired or weak, he should be feeling... normal.'

"Would you like anything? A drink perhaps?"

"No thank you, but it was nice of you to offer."

Saginuma looked at Midorikawa then at Hiroto, he stroked the formers hair softly, making the young boy fall into a peaceful sleep.

"Will they be okay?" asked Yagami, looking at Hitomiko with a face full of concern.

"U-uh, um, y-yeah! Definitely, they just need a bit of time to loosen up."

'That was a lie.' thought Saginuma, thinking back to Fubuki, that boy didn't need 'a bit of time', he needed the whole team to help him, including Hitomiko herself.

Oh well, all the mattered now was that the former team captains would be okay, they needed help that much was obvious, but they also needed each other more than anyone, he looked at Hiroto and whispered.

"I'm leaving Midorikawa to your care, I swear though that if you hurt him in any way you'll regret it."

...

...

...

...

...

"What... did you think I... was going to do to him?"

Saginuma looked down and smiled, of course he was awake.

"Heh, just get some rest, but seriously just because you also want to protect Midorikawa doesn't mean I'll let you get all touchy feely with him! So keep your hands to yourself!"

"Whatever Saginuma, goodnight I guess."

"Goodnight you baka."

Hiroto just smiled and went back to sleep, Saginuma sat there in silence, staring at the boy in wonder.

He then remembered how he was there for everyone, but Hitomiko never mentioned anyone being there for him, he must be feeling lonely right?

'Is he still suffering?'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Flora: Brilliant story Authoress-chan!**

 **Me: I apologize if this isn't what you wanted to read, but I hope you enjoyed it either way!**

 **Flora: :)**

 **Me: I wanted to ask you something, hopefully Alice is also reading this, but do you want more Angel Wings 2 spoilers? If you do the next spoilers will show more of the other children, you can choose a couple (Not Gouenji and Kidou) so then we can see their children, but only if you want to, though I might write it anyway because Angel Wings will take a loooooong time to complete! SEE YA! XD**

 **Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	2. I love you, but I'm too scared to tell

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Alice: HEY THERE!**

 **Flora: Hello!**

 **Me: I cannot believe how many people suddenly liked my story! Probably because it isn't Kidou x Gouenji ;-;**

 **Alice: The ship might get popular... One day...**

 **Flora: Um.. The Authoress owns nothing except her OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners... Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

The four captains got ready to play football again, though one of them was less enthusiastic than the rest.

Gazelle stretched his limbs and smiled at the satisfying crack of his bones.

"Now that we're finally out of bed, let's go practice!"

Hirpto, Gazelle and Burn all went along but Midorikawa took his time walking, he _really_ didn't want to play football, in fear of his brother taking control, he was actually quite surprised as to how quickly it affected him, but he didn't care, he knew his brother was dead and the fact that he came out and he couldn't see him or touch him wounded Midorikawa deeply, he knew he was there, but Midorikawa couldn't do anything.

"Hey Midorikawa! Which team do you want to go on?"

The midfielder looked up and saw the two teams, he didn't want to disappoint them, but he was far too scared, hopefully they would listen to him this time and not pressure him into doing something he doesn't want to do.

"Um, I'd rather not play today, you guys can practice without me."

"Pfft! Yeah right! Come on Midorikawa!"

Hiroto stared at the teams in shock, did they not realise what happened yesterday? He was _not_ letting them force Midorikawa into this.

"Hold on!"

The players went silent and looked at the former aliea captain.

"If Midorikawa doesn't want to, then you won't force him to, he clearly doesn't want to play! Remember what happened yesterday?! Does it not bother you at all?!"

All the team members looked at the ground, clearly guilty.

Midorikawa hated this, he kept making everyone feel bad, feel terrible, feel awful, if he did this then wouldn't it be better if he left?

'Wow okay Midorikawa! Going way too dark and deep there!'

But it wasn't just that, sure he liked feeling protected, but all the time? He felt so useless, so vulnerable to everything and everyone! Like he said protection is nice, but 24/7? Not happening!

'A bit late for that~'

'Quiet conscience!'

'But it's true~ Saginuma and Hiroto are guarding you all day everyday~'

'They don't mean anything bad from it, they're just trying to protect me.'

'Yes but they must know when enough is enough~! You'll never learn to fend for yourself~'

'Well...'

'What would happen if one day neither Hiroto or Saginuma were there? If no one was there~? What would you do then~?'

'...'

'You should listen to your brother more often Midorikawa, it will do you good~'

...

...

...

...

...

'WAIT WHAT?!'

'OW! SHUT UP!'

'YOU'RE TALKING TO ME?!'

'THAT'S KINDA HOW COMMUNICATION WORKS! GOD DAMMIT BE QUIET!'

'But this isn't possible...'

'Well it's true, deal with it~'

Midorikawa narrowed his eyes at the use of bad language, Reize never, ever said anything like that in front of him.

'No, no you're not my brother, my brother would never talk to me like that...'

'I am your brother~! You try being stuck in my body with absolutely nothing to do except stand there~!'

'No, you aren't my brother... Just who are you? What are you doing to my body?'

'... Heh, you know you're quite smart, for someone who is so naive, let's just say I found Fubuki Shirou's little brotherly problem fascinating, I was the one who burned down the restaurant, so your siblings souls could transfer to you.'

'UGH! NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'

'Fine, but before I leave, here's a thank you present for being my test subjects, you are by far the most interesting of them all, Midorikawa Ryuuji.'

Midorikawa waited to see what would happen, and for a while nothing did, he started to relax and calm down, but the football was kicked to him by accident, one of the teammates said.

"Oops, sorry! Midorikawa! Could you get us that ball please?"

Midorikawa stared at the sphere shaped object in front of him, he tensed, his breathing quickened and his heart beat faster, it was so noticeable that all the players immediately saw the changes and ran towards the midfielder when they heard him scream whilst holding his pounding head.

Everyone shouted.

"MIDORIKAWA!"

The same effect happened to Gazelle, he held his head and gritted his teeth, trying to stop any sound from coming out, but failing miserably, Burn hugged and stroked his icy rival, attempting to calm him down, it worked, but just a bit.

The two players fainted from the pain, Burn held onto Gazelle and Hiroto held Midorikawa, the last words Midorikawa screamed out were.

"REIZE! HELP ME!"

...

...

...

...

...

Nothing was said, for those who didn't know tried to figure out who Reize was, but Hitomiko, Saginuma, Yagami, Burn and Hiroto all knew who that person was, they wasted no time to getting Midorikawa and Gazelle to bed, where they could comfortably rest, to everyones surprise and shock, it was Burn who gently lifted Gazelle, his face was filled with worry, concern but most of all... Love.

 **~Burn-kun! Gazelle-kun! Please fall in love!~**

"What happened Gazelle?" muttered the fire striker, as he looked at someone whom he deeply loved and cared about, and yet they couldn't even be friends.

"I wish I knew Burn, I wish I knew." said Gazelle who had only recently woken up, but still felt weak.

"If this keeps happening every time I step on a football pitch I may as well not play at all..."

Burn gasped and widened his eyes, he took hold of Gazelle's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't say such things Suzuno!"

Now it was Gazelle's turn to widen his eyes, Burn hadn't called him Suzuno in so long, he must be serious.

"If you won't play football I won't play football either! I'd much rather be on a team with just you by my side whilst facing millions of foes, then not play with you at all! I'd rather see a stoic expression on your face, then one filled with pain! I'd rather die knowing you're happy! Then live and know you're broken! Without being able to fix you! Suzuno please... I... I love you."

Suzuno was speechless, what _could_ he say? Should he also reveal his feelings? Did he even _have_ any feelings for the red haired boy in front of him?

'There's no doubt about it.'

...

...

...

...

...

The silence was making Burn feel uneasy.

'He doesn't love me, does he?'

"I love you too, Nagumo-kun."

Nagumo gasped as he looked at Suzuno, who was shockingly enough giving Nagumo the most beautiful and kind smile he had ever seen.

Slowly slowly, Nagumo leaned closer to Suzuno, who also leaned closer slowly closing their eyes.

Their lips made contact as it sent sparks throughout their bodies, the kiss was sweet and gentle, but heated and passionate.

Nagumo took advantage and hovered over Suzuno, making the icy striker have to lie down, he was clutching Nagumo's shirt and moaned when Nagumo's tongue went to his neck and licked it.

 **~I'll leave the rest to the imaginations of the readers!~**

"Midorikawa..."

The midfielder had not yet woken, and looked as pale as the sheets, he was sweating and panting furiously, as if he were having a nightmare.

Hiroto felt responsible and guilty, had he been near Midorikawa and paid close attention to him then none of this would have happened.

He leaned in and kissed Midorikawa's forehead, then whispered.

"I love you Midorikawa, I'm just too scared to tell you."

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice: AWESOME!**

 **Flora: It was really good Authoress-chan, will there be more?**

 **Me: Of course there will be more! Alice, I wanted to say that your story may take a while to publish because I'm running low on inspiration... It's getting sapped by my other stories... BUT I WILL WRITE IT ONE DAY!**

 **Alice: YOU GO SKETCHY!**

 **Me: Please review minna! Remember you can type down a summary with ANY ship you want and I'll try and write it for you! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	3. Once all of this is over

**Me: UGH! WRITERS BLOCK! PEOPLE HELP MEEEE!**

 **Alice: Um, what?**

 **Flora: ...?**

 **Me: I'll try and write this chapter but I just don't know how to continue! Please help me...**

 **Alice & Flora: We'll try...**

 **Me: ;-; that didn't sound very convincing... I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

Hiroto sighed and walked around the orphanage, Midorikawa had yet to wake up, he was worried like hell, as he was walking he suddenly bumped into Saginuma, the boy quickly grabbed Hiroto's waist to keep him from falling, he then sighed.

"Geez, careful where you're walking next time."

"Sorry..."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Come on, tell me."

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm worried for Midorikawa's well being, he hasn't woken up, it hurts to see him in pain, when he should be outside playing, with that adorable, innocent and bubbly smile of his, he should be awake and laughing with all his friends, telling them jokes, he shouldn't be in bed, in so much pain... It's just wrong to see him like that."

Saginuma was shocked at what he had heard, without Hiroto realising he had pretty much confessed his feelings for the midfielder, Saginuma sighed and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, making Hiroto look up.

"You love him, don't you?"

Hiroto for one was shocked, sure he found Midorikawa cute but he never thought his feelings were _that_ deep.

"I... I don't know."

Saginuma thought that he should just drop that subject there, and let Hiroto figure it out.

Saginuma hugged the forward and held him close.

"Hitomiko told me about what happened, you're still suffering, aren't you?"

Hiroto's eyes stung as tears formed, it was true, he was so busy trying to get Midorikawa happy he completely ignored his pain, but over the years it had built up, making him feel even worse about what happened.

The forward hugged Saginuma back as he tried to cry his poor soul out, but no noise nor tears came out, he just couldn't, so he let Saginuma's hug comfort him as much as possible **.**

"Hiroto, if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, know that I'll always be there."

They slowly parted ways, Saginuma went to check on Midorikawa as Hiroto went outside to sort out his muddled up feelings.

'Do I really love you? Midorikawa?'

 **~YES YOU DO HIROTO HFKSHGV! KISS HIM ALREADY!~**

Midorikawa slowly opened his eyes, he still had a bit of a headache but decided to ignore it, he noticed he was back in his room, with Saginuma watching him, but... Where was Hiroto?

"Midorikawa! You're awake! I'll go get Hiroto for you if you want."

"Why wasn't he here anyway?"

Midorikawa didn't mean to say he was so important that Hiroto should be there because they knew each other for so long and he deserved attention, no, it's just that it was always Hiroto who looked over him, so it felt odd when it was someone else he opened his eyes to.

"He wanted to get some fresh air, but don't worry, he'll be back."

"Is he feeling okay?"

Saginuma cringed, he did _not_ want to tell Midorikawa of what happened between Hiroto and him, Hiroto would most likely want to keep that a secret.

"He's fine, there's just something on his mind that he wanted to sort out, he'll be fine once he comes back from his walk."

"... If you say so."

In all honesty Midorikawa knew something was wrong with Hiroto, that boy never went on walks alone unless there was something bugging him.

"Do you want to drink something?"

"Yes, I'd like some water please."

"I'll go get some for you then."

"Arigatou."

Once Saginuma left Midorikawa thought about the events that had happened, he tried to figure out who that mystery person was, why would he kill his brother just so he could witness the same problem that had happened to Fubuki? But no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't figure it out, the only reward he got was an even bigger headache.

'UGH! Why can't I think straight?! Maybe I should also go and get some fresh air, I'll go once Saginuma leaves, that way I'll be refreshed from the water and I'll feel better with the fresh air.

As if on cue Saginuma opened the door and he was holding a glass filled with water, he looked at Midorikawa for a while then sighed.

"If you haven't already tried to sneak out now then you're probably going to do it once I leave."

...

...

...

...

...

Midorikawa just smiled sheepishly, Saginuma sighed and rolled his eyes, he helped Midorikawa sit up and gave him the glass, which he gratefully drank.

Once he finished the glass and put it to the side and he heard Saginuma say.

"Don't think I'll let you go outside! You are going to stay here, on your bed and rest! Nowhere else!"

Midorikawa cutely pouted, then he suddenly thought.

'I should use my secret weapon that's not so secret!'

Midorikawa made his eyes all teary and his pupils (Magically) grew in size, he pouted and interlocked his fingers together, yup, you've got it Midorikawa Ryuuji was performing the famous puppy dog eyes.

"N-no! Stop it! It won't affect me this time! It.. It won't..."

Midorikawa just made his pupils larger. **(Me: HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!)**

Saginuma started sweating when Midorikawa's tears almost started falling.

"S-stop giving me that look Midorikawa!"

But then Midorikawa did something that made Saginuma want to hug the living daylights out of him, that made him want to repeatedly bang his head against a wall, that made him want to kill himself.

Midorikawa Ryuuji started crying.

"Why won't you let me out? I-I just 'hic' want some fresh air, a-a lot has be-en on my m-mind lately, I just need s-some time alone! 'sniff'"

Midorikawa cried even more, he put is hands to his face, covering it completely.

Saginuma immediately hugged the midfielder, stroking his hair softly.

"I'm so sorry Midorikawa! I didn't mean to make you cry! Of course you can take a walk outside, take as long as you like!"

"Thank you Saginuma-senpai."

He put the senpai there on purpose, making Saginuma's heart melt.

Once he left the room, he wiped his tears and huffed.

'Saginuma is getting more and more immune to my faces, now I have to use fake tears, I hope he doesn't completely get immune to them.'

Midorikawa sighed and walked to the door.

'I'll find you Hiroto-kun, don't worry, we'll figure this problem out, once we get it out of the way I'll finally be able to confess my feelings to you.'

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Gah! I'm done! The chapter looks so short!**

 **Alice: It is**

 **Me: Ungrateful little-!**

 **Flora: Wow okay everyone please be quiet!**

 **Me & Alice: Fine...**

 **Flora: Authoress-chan, why are you so moody today?**

 **Me: I have so many stories I need to do, I'm getting writers block, I put the wrong names in the spoilers for Midorikawa and Hiroto! Hikaru is not Fubuki's son! He's someone else's! Unfortunately it's the boy Flora wanted, Yukimura! And I put Hikaru's personality! Now I'm going to have to disappoint a sweet girl and change the chapter a bit! Not only that but I almost swore at Alice! I think I need a cookie and milk! So I'll just go now! SEE YA :(**

 **Alice & Flora: O.o' Um... G-goodbye minna**

 **IE Cast: G-goodbye...**


	4. Green is my Favourite colour

**Me: Okay! Finally! About time I updated this fanfic!**

 **Alice & Flora: WOOHOO**

 **Sadomasochist2716: What am I-?**

 **Me: Because of your reviews you're the guest star of this story! Also... BloodyAngelElaine thank you so much for telling me the little mistake I made**

 **Everyone else: Which is?**

 **Me: I wrote Gran instead of Hiroto... Gran is the Alien name... Hiroto is the real name**

 **Alice & Flora: A lot of people ask the same thing**

 **Sadomasochist2716: Oh... Awesome**

 **Alice & Flora: -Nod-**

 **Me: I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

'Okay... Never mind then...'

Midorikawa was walking all over Inazuma Town but with no luck, he couldn't find Hiroto anywhere!

"If I was Hiroto where would I be?"

'Anywhere...'

"Gah! That doesn't help at all! Okay, come on Midorikawa! Just think! Hiroto's most common place to go to."

After a few seconds Midorikawa felt like he should face palm, why didn't he think of that before?

...

...

...

...

...

"I'm such a baka sometimes..."

Midorikawa ran towards the park, sure he was there earlier, but not _there._

"Our secret place, oh how could I have forgotten?"

Once Midorikawa made it to the park he walked through the trees and behind bushes, taking turns and finally finding himself in a flowery field with a sparkling lake, immediately noting the boy that made his heart flutter.

"Hiroto! There you are!"

The red head turned around to face the greenette, shock written all over his face, but it was soon replaced with worry and anger.

"Midorikawa what are you doing here?!"

"I was looking for you!"

"You couldn't just wait?! It doesn't look like you woke up too long ago!"

"If you're saying this because of my hair let me just tell you that it's only a mess because I was running all over Inazuma Town trying to find you!"

Midorikawa puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms, trying not to blush at the fact that his hair was a mess in front of his crush.

...

...

...

...

...

"Just go home Midorikawa."

"No!"

Hirotos eyes widened, Midorikawa never said 'no' like that unless it was serious... That or Reize was coming out.

"Hiroto you only ever go on walks alone if something is troubling you!"

Hiroto scowled.

"Of course there's something troubling me!"

The greenette looked worried, Hiroto didn't usually admit that something was wrong.

"Hiroto..."

"You screamed in pain! You fainted! Reize is suddenly appearing! Along with Gran, Burn and Gazelle! Who in their right mind wouldn't be troubled?!"

"I just thought..."

"Thought what?! Midorikawa no matter what you think you don't really know that much about me!"

Midorikawa widened his eyes, that wasn't true! He did know! ... Right?

"Heck I don't even think you know when my birthday is! Or what my favourite colour is! I've been comforting you Midorikawa! I know you inside and out! Don't go poking your nose into other peoples business!"

"SHUT UP!"

"...!"

...

...

...

...

...

Tears fell, for once in his life, Midorikawa was genuinely frightened of Hiroto, in fact he was disturbed, heck disgusted even! Hiroto pretty much said that their friendship wasn't real, that it was fake, that Hiroto was just toying with the midfielder all along, the way Hiroto said it made it sound like one of those internet friends, that lie about their age, gender everything and try to get the other to meet them privately, so they could do stuff to them.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME YOU LIAR! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I DO KNOW YOU THOUGH! WHY ASK ME ALL THOSE THINGS WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER TO THEM YOURSELF?!"

That was true.. Oh so painfully true... Midorikawa, Hiroto, Nagumo and Suzuno were too young when the accident occurred, so none of them knew when their birthdays were.

Hiroto didn't know what his favourite colour was either, he was stuck between turquoise and red, but he didn't know.

"Don't you ever say such things in my face... Gran."

Hiroto felt like a knife had been stabbed through his heart, numerous times. The fact that Midorikawa called him by his alien name showed that Midorikawa was absolutely ticked off, that he didn't trust him, something Hiroto never thought possible.

"I-I... I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me..."

Midorikawa sighed and walked closer to the former aliea captain, he hesitantly put his hand on the others shoulder.

"Gran came over you... Your hair went up, Gran took over."

Hiroto felt some relief when he realised that it was Gran who Midorikawa was angry at, but he was too panicky to realise just yet.

"W-what? When? I didn't even realise I-!"

"Right after I said Shut up."

...

...

...

...

...

"So... You aren't ticked off at me?"

"No, but I'm still angry."

Hiroto smiled slightly, then grabbed Midorikawa's waist and pulled him close, both of them sitting in front of the lake, the red head stroking the midfielders soft hair.

"I'm sorry Midorikawa... When do you think we will get out of this mess?" said Hiroto as he held Midorikawa's waist tighter.

"Apology accepted! As soon as possible I hope, I don't want Reize stuck in my body like this, trapped and most likely scared out of his mind, I hate how he can't move on, his soul is unable to rest in peace, as much as I miss him I don't want to have Reize take control of my body, it hurts more to know that he's there but I can never speak or look at him, than knowing he's dead."

After a couple minutes of silence Midorikawa said.

"I heard someone, before I screamed, they were pretending to be Reize, but I quickly realised the terrible acting, they're talking to me telepathically... They said that they were doing this because they found Shawn's brotherly problem intriguing, so they're using us as test subjects... It scares me."

"Who wouldn't be scared..."

"Saginuma wouldn't! He's not scared of anything!"

Hiroto smiled slightly, _that_ was the childish Midorikawa he knew.

"Yes, he was scared when you collapsed, he's always scared for you, you seem so delicate in everyones eyes, you being the youngest is a bonus."

Midorikawa puffed his cheeks, he was so red he swore steam was coming out of his ears.

"I AM NOT DELICATE!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Yes you are"

"NO I'M NMPH!"

Hiroto had grew tired of hearing Midorikawa stubbornly refuse, as cute as it is, he wanted so much more, but of course being the baka he is.

...

...

...

...

...

He kissed Midorikawa.

Midorikawa was even redder than before, and steam _was_ coming out this time.

"I think I know what my favourite colour is."

"O-oh... R-r-really?"

Hiroto placed his head on top of Midorikawas burning one.

"Green is my favourite colour."

Midorikawa nearly fainted.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: YO MINNA! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!**

 **Alice: Awesome like usual!**

 **Flora: It was really good!**

 **Sadomasochist2716: Why did it take you so long to update? ;-;**

 **Me: I am sooo sorry about that! I just had no idea how to continue! Also to answer your other review Alice, yes I am feeling better, I just didn't update because Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays are my busy days, but other days are fine as long as I'm not slacking off XP**

 **Alice: You are going to update Angel Wing right?**

 **Me: Yup! Also is it okay if you ask for some sort of side story for angel wings? The couple will be Gouenji and Kidou, I've just been craving for a new story about them... And yet I can't think of one... Please help**

 **Alice & Flora: We'll see what we can do Sketchy!**

 **Sadomasochist2716: -Awkwardly standing, feeling left out-**

 **Disco ball and music come out of nowhere**

 **Me: LET'S PARTY! -starts dancing, grabs Sado's hand and forces them to dance too-**

 **Sadomasochist2716: EEK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

 **Me: WEEE!**

 **Alice & Flora: -Sweatdrop, shrug and dance along-**

 **Me: Please review minna! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **Sadomasochist2716: Bye!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	5. Run! Hurry! Get out! Danger!

**Me: Okay guys, now just to tell you that this chapter might be a bit short and not that well thought out, the reason behind that is that I'm forcing myself to continue, I don't know what should happen next, so please readers, if you're reading this please write some ideas in the reviews! I'll give you credit for it, don't worry! I own nothing except my OCs, all characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning~**

By the time Midorikawa and Hiroto were back home Saginuma was being scolded harshly by Hitomiko

"You just let him leave?! Just like that?!"

"I couldn't help it! The poor kid was crying!"

"When will you learn that those tears are-!"

"Saginuma-senpai!"

...

...

...

...

...

"MIDORIKAWA!"

Saginuma ran forward and hugged the living daylights out of the midfielder, they all took one look at Hiroto, then Midorikawa and started clapping

"Eh?"

Even Saginuma was a bit confused, why were they all clapping, Hitomiko walked forward and smiled

"Good to know that you are together now, it's about time actually..."

Hitomiko had forgotten one tiny little detail... Saginuma was still in the room

...

...

...

...

...

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU HIROTO!"

"AAAH!"

Saginuma started chasing the former aliea captain around the orphanage, screaming bloody murder

"I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER NOT HAVE KISSED HIM! NO ONE KISSES MY LITTLE BROTHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

"HELP ME!"

Though the scene was hilarious and everyone was laughing, those two words Hiroto shouted out started taking effect... Gran was taking his place, and everyone immediately noticed the hair change and sudden stop in screaming

Gran looked back and faced Saginuma with a menacing grin

"Of course I'll help, little brother"

They all gasped and started protecting Midorikawa, making sure Gran wouldn't get to him

Gran laughed quietly and evilly at the humans pathetic attempts to protect the youngest, did they not know of the fact that Reize belonged to him? They _are_ in a relationship after all

"Come on Reize, come out"

Midorikawa suddenly felt a headache, he clutched it and gritted his teeth, refusing to let his older brother take control, he would _not_ lose this battle! He _will_ find a way to get Reize out of his body so that his older brother can rest peacefully, he didn't care how long it took, he _will_ succeed!

"Forget it Gran! Now give me back my Hiroto!"

Gran scowled at Midorikawa's refusal, why was the midfielder so stubborn? It wasn't a bad thing if Reize came out, nothing bad would happen, it's just that Midorikawa wouldn't be able to communicate with anyone for a bit, not until he can take control

"Fine then, Burn, Gazelle, you know you want to come out, after all, you still haven't been able to figure out who was the strongest of the two"

Now _that_ caused panic, if there was one thing everyone knew it was that Gazelle and Burn had to be the most stubborn people on earth, and they would get their way no matter what

Gazelle for some reason had felt more pain than Burn, maybe because his insides were also changing, Gazelle was a girl after all, so for Suzuno to feel such pain would make sense

"Forget it! Burn ain't coming out! Right Suzuno!"

...

...

...

...

...

"Suzuno?"

Suzuno was no more and Gazelle had taken his place, she looked at Nagumo and smirked in victory

"I guess this proves it, I _am_ the stronger one of the two!"

Nagumo started feeling more pain than ever before, god he felt like he was on fire! **(Me: Oh the irony -.-')**

Finally, the long lines down his face made it clear to everyone... Burn came out

"Pfft! Yeah right! It's just that your wimpy little brother is too weak to handle any pain!"

Gazelle gasped and growled, making a defensive and protective stance

"Don't you dare bring my brother into this! He is not weak! If you were a girl Nagumo would feel just as much pain as Suzuno!"

"Calm down you two! Midorikawa is still resisting, and I don't like it!"

Everyone turned to face Midorikawa, who was on the floor, gasping for breath, gods the pain was just unreal! He didn't think he could handle anymore!

Saginuma thought about Gazelle's and Burn's little fight, to the others it seemed like a normal sibling fight, but Saginuma payed close attention to Gazelle's speech and stance, it was very clear that they all cared deeply for their little siblings, maybe they don't realise how much pain they're going through? But if that was true Gazelle and Burn seemed quite aware of the fact, maybe they needed someone else to tell them?

"Gran! Gazelle! Burn! You too Reize! Don't you realise the pain you're putting them all through?!" he shouted, hoping this would make them stop

They all froze for a few seconds before growling

"We are fully aware thank you very much! But it's worth it! Being able to see each other after so long! I don't care if my little brother is put through pain! He isn't going to die so it's fine!" shouted Gazelle coldly, everyone stared, even Burn looked at her in shock, how could one be so heartless? But at the same time, Gazelle cared deeply for her brother and her friends, even Burn

"It's fine... He isn't going to die like the rest of us... So it's fine..."

Gazelle had clenched her fists and growled, it was so unfair! No one understood them! They just cared for heir younger siblings because they were still alive... So they would feel more pain... It just wasn't fair

"Gazelle..."

"Shut up! For goodness sake Reize come out already!"

"... I'm already out..."

Again they stared back at the midfielder and it was true, his hair went up and had a monotone voice, just uncaring

"Good, now I hope all of you don't mind, Gran, Burn, Reize and I are leaving, au revoir!"

When hey went through the doors Reize looked back at them all and mouthed

'Sorry'

Then he left

...

...

...

...

...

One by one, they all looked back at Saginuma and Hitomiko

"What now?"

"We're going to get those Soul Siblings out of their bodies... That's what"

 **~Somewhere else!~**

"That was cold Gazelle"

"I don't care"

"Seriously? I mean come on, I know you had a reputation for being the Triple C (cool and cold chick) of the school but you are still warm and fuzzy around Suzuno, he's your little brother after all"

"And what about you? You didn't seem to care either, you had the worst fiery temper in school, the 'Bad Boy' attitude, yet with Burn you cool right down"

Gran looked at the two and sighed, they were heading somewhere their brain told them, they weren't exactly sure where, but apparently their brains did...

"Is this the place?" asked Reize, he then added

"I still have a bad feeling about this..."

"It'll be fine Reize, now come on, all of you"

"If we die again I'm personally going to blame you for it Gran" said Burn, only to be whacked upside the head, he grit his teeth and growled

"What was that for Gazelle?!"

"You don't need to mention death right now Burn, not ever actually, nor the incident, it wasn't Gran's fault"

"Yeah... But couldn't he have picked a better day for us to die? I mean come on! Hiroto's birthday?"

"Shush you baka!"

Gran had stopped walking by then, he looked down, guilt clearly written all over his face, his eyes stung with tears at the memory

It was meant to be a surprise party for his little brother, the staff luckily had let them use the restaurant for the party, and Gran wanted to make it the best day of his brothers life, only for it to become the worst day for all the siblings...

"Whatever, Hiroto doesn't even remember his birthday, as long as he doesn't know, then no pain will come..."

The rest of the trip was in silence, passing the many doors in the corridor, walking towards only one of them... Which one it was they had no idea, but they just kept on walking, until Reize froze, which caused the others to stop and look at him

"What's wrong Reize?"

...

...

...

...

...

"Reize?"

"Out brains were telling us to stay away from this place! Not go towards it! There's danger we have to get out now!"

Before any of them could move a menacing laugh was heard

"Reize!" "Gran!" "Gazelle!" "Burn!"

Then...

...

Darkness

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Phew, I'm done!**

 **Alice: How does it feel?**

 **Me: Oddly satisfying... ish**

 **Flora: I see**

 **Sadomasochist2716: The chapter was great Authoress!**

 **Me: Thanks! Please review minna! Remember to give me some ideas! SEE YA! XD**

 **Alice & Flora: Goodbye minna!**

 **Sadomasochist2716: Bye!**

 **IE Cast: Goodbye!**


	6. No Not Hiroto!

**Me: YO MINNA!**

 **Sadomasochist2716: NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Me: Okay! Let's not waste too much time! I own nothing except my OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy! X3**

 **Sadomasochist2716: I hope something bad happens to Midorikawa and then Hiroto has to save him...**

 **Me: Me too...**

 **Sadomasochist2716: We really are sadists aren't we?**

 **Me: Minor details we don't need to get into!**

 **Warning: Though not too graphic, there are mentions of rape.**

 **~Beginning~**

"Ugh..." groaned Hiroto, he got up slowly, wincing as he felt a headache coming up.

"Where am I?"

"We don't know where but at least we aren't alone..." someone muttered, Suzuno!

"Suzuno? Is Nagumo here?"

He heard a sigh and a bit of shuffling, he had to rely on his ears since he couldn't really see anything, it was all so dark... Wait...

"Where's Midorikawa?!"

"Woah! Calm down Hiroto! Midorikawa's still sleeping" said Suzuno, then added "Nagumo too, are you okay though? You seemed to be having a nightmare."

Hiroto sighed, it was true, it was of the day their older siblings died by the accident.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Don't say that you baka!"

"Suzuno..."

Suzuno huffed and crossed his arms, he hated it when Hiroto ignored his own pain to help others, or just to get them to ignore him, he knew Hiroto didn't like people concerned over him, but he was Hiroto's friend, so those rules didn't apply.

"Come on Hiroto, tell me..."

"I said I'm fine Suzuno, just leave me alone."

"Aha!"

"What?"

Suzuno, even though Hiroto couldn't see it, smirked in victory.

"You only want to be left alone when there's something troubling you, so say it already!"

The red head groaned, Midorikawa must have told Suzuno of his little habit, he really needed to grow out of it.

"Fine... I had... A nightmare about... You know, _that_ day" said Hiroto, trying to avoid mentioning the day, Suzuno already knew which day he was talking about, but if Hiroto had to get over this he had to be able to talk about the day without getting miserable.

"What day?"

Hiroto growled, what was Suzuno thinking? Was he trying to get him furious? Break down? What exactly was going on in the icy uke's mind?!

"You know exactly which day I'm talking about!"

"We've lived for 14 years and their are 365 days in a year, that makes a total of 5110 days to choose from, so I don't know which day you're talking about."

'Stupid Suzuno and his stupid math robot brain' thought Hiroto, annoyed by the 'robot' like response.

"Suzuno I'm not in the mood!"

"Just tell me which day!"

"THE DAY OUR SIBLINGS DIED!"

...

...

...

...

...

Suzuno stayed silent for a while before saying.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?"

Suzuno's voice was soft, the softest Hiroto had ever heard come out of Suzuno's mouth, maybe this was the real Suzuno and not Gazelle messing with his personality?

"It's okay Hiroto, don't be afraid to mention the day, I just think it was all a horrible nightmare, though it hurts more, it's less scary, and easier for me to move on."

"I'm not like you though..."

"And you don't have to be, Hiroto, you've never let it bother you before, why's that?"

Hiroto thought before saying.

"I wanted to be strong for Midorikawa, I can't show any weakness."

"That's exactly why Midorikawa is angry... He believes that even the strongest will crumble and fall eventually, so when he saw that you weren't crying, it hurt him."

Hiroto widened his eyes, he was hurting Midorikawa... Without even knowing?!

"It's not your fault."

He felt someone hug him, he knew it wasn't Suzuno, so it had to be...

"Midorikawa?"

"It's okay to cry every once in a while, you need to prove to me that you are also affected."

"Come on Hiroto, you don't honestly believe we'd let you suffer, would you?"

That was Nagumo, he then heard Midorikawa say.

"Just let it out, let out all the tears you've been holding back, and trust me when I say you'll feel a lot better afterwards."

And that's what he did, Hiroto, who had built tall, iron walls to protect himself, and never let anyone in, he let the walls crumble, he broke down.

As Hiroto was crying Midorikawa was still hugging him, stroking his hair softly and whispering comforting things in his ear.

"You've always looked out for us, now it's our turn to return the favour."

And those were the last word they heard, Suzuno and Nagumo found Hiroto and hugged him close, just like Midorikawa, they let him cry his poor heart out.

This feels so _good!_ Hiroto thought, he could feel all the emotion he's been holding back literally leave him, into something as small as crystal clear tears.

After a while Hiroto finally fell asleep, he was leaning on Midorikawa, who placed his chin on his boyfriend's, Midorikawa would make sure that no one would ever hurt Hiroto, just like Hiroto would never let anyone hurt him.

Little did he know, was that Midorikawa's promise would be broken soon.

 **~After 1 hour~**

When they all woke up they realised they were in a different spot, and a very frightening one as well.

"What the heck?! Why are we in tubes?!" shouted Nagumo, he hit the glass only to get electrocuted.

"HARUYA!" screamed Suzuno, looking helplessly at his boyfriend.

Midorikawa was trying to search for Hiroto, only to find him wrapped up in chains, dangling from the ceiling, they were wrapped on his shins, thighs, his wrists which were above his head, and one collar on his neck.

But what made Midorikawa see red was the fact that Hiroto was barely wearing anything! Only some torn up shorts, the others quickly noticed, Hiroto, who had just woken up, stiffened in fear.

"Hiroto!" shouted Suzuno, he was about to break the glass when he remembered what would happen if he attempted that, he growled and stayed put.

"Glad to see you're all awake." said a mysterious voice, a man walked towards them all, he grinned once they all gasped.

"Kageyama?!"

The man said nothing, he walked in front of Nagumo's tube, which had controls, he pressed one and immediately Nagumo's tube turns freezing cold, something Suzuno would have been able to handle, but Nagumo stood no chance.

"I'll turn it back to its normal temperature once you've transformed back into Burn, Suzuno, you too."

He changed the temperature of Suzuno's into a burning and glowing tube, Suzuno was screaming for it to stop, but he didn't dare bring out Gazelle.

Kageyama didn't do anything to Hiroto or Midorikawa, he just stared at the two with amusement.

Hiroto widened his eyes and gasped.

'He knows they won't give in! He just wants to see them suffer!'

"STOP HURTING THEM! PLEASE!" shouted Midorikawa, only he immediately regretted it, Kageyama turned to face him, then walked and flipped a switch, electricity came out, zapping Midorikawa completely, and it kept on doing it.

"NO! MIDORIKAWA!" Hiroto screamed at the man to stop, but Kageyama ignored him completely.

"I'LL BECOME GRAN IF YOU JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he begged, that apparently got Kageyama's attention, he turned them all off and faced Hiroto.

"I don't want you to become Gran just yet, I want to see how long you'll last."

'Last for what?'

Hiroto's heart beat quickened when he saw Kageyama walking towards him with an evil grin.

 **~Remember, almost not graphic at all, but still...~**

Kageyama placed his hand on Hiroto's chest.

The other three gasped.

'He wouldn't...'

'He can't stoop that low!'

'No... Not Hiroto...'

"W-what are you doing?! Don't touch me!"

Hiroto struggled against the chains, was this HIS torture?! This is possibly the worst kind if Kageyama will do what he thinks he's going to do!

"Mmph?!"

Kageyama forcefully kissed the red-head, the others screamed at him to stop, this was wrong, this was so, so, wrong!

Kageyama kept on touching him inappropriately, no matter how much they all begged, he wouldn't stop.

"Please, please! Stop it! I'm begging you!"

"He, soon you'll be begging for something else."

Hiroto was struck with fear, he felt so disgusted, he wanted to get away, he could feel his brother trying to get out urgently, wanting him to be the one that suffers and not his sweet, innocent, baby brother.

But he wouldn't let that, he wouldn't be that selfish! He was going to take everything Kageyama had prepared for him, no matter what!

"WE'LL CHANGE IF YOU JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE!" they all screamed, Kageyama smirked and kept on going, he said.

"The second you transform I'll stop, if you change back I'll continue."

"Don't you dare do it! Ugh... Stop it!" shouted Hiroto, they were all at a loss, if they let their brothers/sister take control then who knows what Kageyama will do, but if they don't, Hiroto will be...

"Ack!"

Kageyama licked the red-head's ear, nibbled it slightly before traveling south.

"NO!"

...

...

...

...

...

Hiroto cried.

That was something none of them have EVER seen him do, sure they heard him, but seeing is believing right? And yet... They couldn't...

"THAT'S IT!" Midorikawa growled, he changed to Reize and said.

"YOU BETTER LEAVE HIM ALONE OR ELSE!"

Suzuno and Nagumo also changed into their siblings, and unfortunately, so did Hiroto.

Gran had such hatred on him, he literally spat on the man's face, Kageyama grunted, wiped it off and walked away, he was about to pull a switch, until...

 **~Okay done!~**

"YOU SICK BASTARD! shouted Saginuma, Gran turned back into Hiroto and fainted, but not before whispering.

"Help..."

All of the orphanage kids ran to each person, which all looked like they were put through Hell.

"These chains are on tight!" said Nepper, he managed to take the chains off with the help of Saginuma, the elder boy grabbed Hiroto and held him close, he could see the tear stains on the poor boy, when he looked back he sweatdropped as he saw Hitomiko beating the crap out of Kageyama, which was understandable, he walked close to Midorikawa, still holding Hiroto.

"Are you okay Midori?"

Midorikawa only grabbed Hiroto and hugged him close, crying his delicate little heart out.

"I just want to go home..."

And so they did, Kageyama was arrested, and though they may not know what his true intentions were, they will forever wish he would somehow die in the worst way possible, so they would never have to see Hiroto cry again.

 **~End of Chapter~**

 **Me: Hehehehe... -nervously sweating-**

 **Sadomasochist2716: -grabs chainsaw- Kageyama~**

 **Me: Um... Well the story is almost finished! Either this chapter or the next will be the final one! Please review minna! SEE YA!**

 **Sadomasochist2716: I'll kill him and all of his crew... I'll kill them all...**


	7. Even the Strongest

**Me: YO MINNA! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF SOUL SIBLINGS!**

 **Sadomasochist2716: WHAT?! NUUUUUUU!**

 **Me: I'm sowwy!**

 **Sadomasochist2716: Grrr...**

 **Me: ;-;**

 **Sadomasochist2716: Those eyes only work when Midorikawa does it!**

 **Me: 'sigh' I own nothing except my OCs! All characters belong to their rightful owners! Enjoy!**

 **~Beginning of Chapter~**

How long has it been? Days? Weeks? Months? Hiroto didn't know, he didn't care, he was in his own little world, away from humanity, away from _him_.

He still felt shivers go down his spine by just the thought of that man, he felt so terrified all the time, like he could jump out, kidnap him and continue where he left of.

The only way Hiroto knew how to escape this was to rid himself of all emotion...

 _Including, Love._

 **~With the others~**

It's been 3 whole weeks since the incident, Hiroto was always locked up in his room, he never came out for anything, how he's survived so long with no water? Well, Hitomiko would try and put some water in the boy's mouth, only to come out of the room crying at her little brother's lifeless, dull eyes.

Apparently whenever she reached out for him he'd transform himself to Gran, and growl at any contact given, that's the only time Hiroto, if we could even call him that, ever replied.

We were sitting silently at the dinner table, 'eating' some food Hitomiko had prepared for us, but it wasn't the same, not without Hiroto to help out in the kitchen there with her, smiling all the while.

"Um... Are you feeling better Suzuno? Nagumo?" asked Saginuma hesitantly, you see, when we came back from... That place, Suzuno had developed a high fever, and Nagumo was very close to catching pneumonia, it was life threatening for both of them.

"Y-yeah... We're fine, right Suzuno?" said Nagumo, his voice wavered with worry, he could feel the tears ready to spill, Suzuno didn't reply, he merely nodded his head, hoping it was enough, he was staring at his plate with empty eyes, the past experience scarring his mind far too much.

There was an awkward silence, you could hear the birds singing happily, the furry animals playing in their garden, running around, just like they should've been... But no, they wouldn't, not without their leader, their captain, their friend... Their brother.

Midorikawa was silently picking his food, ignoring everyone around him, he was angry, furious, ENRAGED! ... But he kept it all in, just like he always did... He kept it all in.

"Maybe we should check on... Hiroto again? Just to see if he's okay." said Bellatrix, she knew she shouldn't be mentioning the name at the table, but...

That sparked everyones anger and fury all at once.

"Don't you mean Gran?" muttered Midorikawa bitterly, glaring at the bluette.

They all stared in utter shock and awe... Midorikawa was angry? Midorikawa and angry did _not_ sound correct in the same sentence.

"Uh... No, I meant Hiroto."

"Well too bad, whenever we try to get him to talk Gran does it for us, good luck with bringing out the Hiroto we all know and love, the one _I_ love."

"Oh come on Midorikawa, I was expecting you to be the last to give up, maybe you should go to your room and think for a bit, to clear your mind? Come on Midorikawa, just breath and re-"

"SHUT UP!"

...!

This had never happened for as long as they can remember, Midorikawa was never angry, Midorikawa always held his tongue and let people have it their way.

But Midorikawa was always angry, always furious at how much of a door matt, a push over he was, that he was too weak to do anything!

"YOU THINK I'VE GIVEN UP?! I'D NEVER GIVE UP ON HIM! NEVER! THE ONLY PEOPLE I SEE THAT HAVE GIVEN UP ARE ALL OF YOU! I LOVE HIM WITH ALL OF MY HEART! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF BAKAS YOU HEAR ME?! I HATE YOU ALL!"

Midorikawa stormed out of the dining hall and stomped his way upstairs, where they could guess, either his room or Hiroto's.

Saginuma was still staring wide eyed at the last place Midorikawa was... Those words... Those painful words...

 _I HATE YOU ALL!_

"I'm going to my room..." whispered Suzuno, leaving his plate of food completely untouched.

"So am I." muttered Nagumo, following Suzuno and both quickly scurrying out of the room.

There was silence, none of them wanted to eat anymore, they were in no mood to do so.

So slowly slowly, one by one, they left the table, every single one.

...

...

...

...

...

"Hiroto..."

Hitomiko hiccuped and sobbed, she tried to help them all, she tried to... Maybe they deserve better?

 **~In Hiroto's Room~**

Midorikawa ran into Hiroto's room, he slammed the door closed the second he entered and stomped towards Hiroto, he straddled his hips and grabbed the neck of his shirt.

"GOD DAMMIT HIROTO! WAKE UP! STOP ACTING LIKE THIS AND WAKE UP! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T I'LL-!"

He stopped, he looked at Hiroto, he had such unbelievable terror in his eyes, his cheek was reddening, Midorikawa didn't even _realise_ he had slapped him!

"Oh my god... Hiroto, I'm so so sorry! I was just so upset I-!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Hiroto?" Midorikawa was pushed off of the bed, Hiroto backed up in a corner, his breathing was completely uneven, he was gasping for air, and yet there wasn't enough, he wanted to... Die.

"Hiroto I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry! I was just so upset at everything that's happened! I just don't know anymore!"

Hiroto didn't seem to be listening, he didn't want to, he didn't see Midorikawa, or hear him, all he saw was... Kageyama.

"GO AWAY! GO AWAY! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

That's when Midorikawa understood, Hiroto was hallucinating, Midorikawa would have to act slowly and gently, if Hiroto changed to Gran then it was practically game over.

"Hey, it's okay Hiroto, I'm here for you, I always have been, I won't hurt you."

Midorikawa stayed still whilst saying this, he'd only move once Hiroto seemed calm enough, and if he panicked he's move back again.

This kept on going for around 20 minutes, until finally Midorikawa was close enough to Hiroto to stroke him gently, sweetly, lovingly, everything Hiroto needed.

Midorikawa comforted the red head.

Hiroto stared at him, his eyes gaining back some colour, when he looked up he whispered.

"G-green?"

The greenette was confused at first, before smiling.

"Yes, green is your favourite colour isn't it? Want to pet my hair?"

Hiroto was hesitant at first, but one smile from the person in front of him told him everything he needed to know.

He reached out and petted it softly, looking at it with the pure innocence and curiosity of a child, he tugged it, Midorikawa scrunched his face at the pain but made no noise, he wouldn't scare Hiroto now.

"Green... Like... M-Midori?"

Midorikawa kept his excitement hidden, but smiled all the while.

"Yes?"

"Midori... Kawa... Ka... Midorikawa?"

"That's my name Hiroto-kun..."

He wouldn't say Kiyama, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable, even though it hurt, it was nowhere near as much pain as what Hiroto had gone through.

"Midorikawa... Friend... Boy... friend... Real?"

The greenette smiled, Hiroto still remembered in this state of their relationship, Midorikawa said.

"Yes Hiroto, I know you're feeling a lot of pain at the moment but... You should try and relax, let go of this fear, let everyone else in, we're waiting for you Hiroto, and we'll help you, every step of the way."

Hiroto said nothing, but he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and whimpered, he felt so lost, but Midorikawa gave him this fuzzy feeling, a warm feeling, a feeling of security and love.

Just what he needed.

 **~Some time later~**

It's been a few months since Hiroto finally opened up to Midorikawa, a few weeks after that Midorikawa thought he would be ready to face everyone again, obviously not all at once, but every day, someone would visit Hiroto as they tried to get Hiroto comfortable with them physically touching him.

It was only handshakes and friendly pats of course, some of the girls went as far as to give him a hug, and though he flinched never once did he push them away.

"So Gran, do you think they're ready to live without us?" asked Reize, his ghost form staring at his boyfriend's.

"Yes, I believe so, your little brother has grown into a wonderful person, I think they can handle life without our support."

Burn and Gazelle stared at them for a while before saying.

"Shouldn't we at least say goodbye first?"

And so they did, though it only lasted until sunset they could say goodbye to their siblings, needless to say, everyone was shocked, but their little brothers were in tears, Gran was holding Hiroto the most protectively out of all of them.

"You'll be okay Hiroto, we'll always be with you, in your heart we shall forever stay."

"I'll miss you Gran."

"... I know."

He smiled and as the sun went down they all disappeared, their final words were.

"We love you, we always have."

After that it was silent, the days went by, not much different from the last, but they were definitely happier and that's all that mattered.

Ryuuji was laying on Kiyama's chest, said boy was dozing off, Ryuuji didn't mind, he enjoyed the silence they were both sharing, he looked at his boyfriend and all the times where he cried and was seeking him for comfort.

"But that's okay... Because..."

 _"Even the strongest will crumble and fall."_

 **~End~**

 **Me: The story is done! I hope you have all enjoyed it as much as I! Goodbye!**


End file.
